The present invention concerns a structure locational on the side of a mobile living unit such as a motor home and within which structure various articles may be dried.
Mobile living units as presently understood, encompass a wide array of habitable mobile structures such as the above noted motor home, campers in place on pickup truck boxes and house trailers to mention the most common mobile units. Most all such living units utilize propane fueled applieances such as heaters, stoves and refrigerators. The products of propane combustion are virtually odor free and are normally vented through a wall of the living unit.
A problem encountered by those using mobile living units, especially for recreational purposes, is the absence of any appliance therein for the drying of damp clothes. Accordingly, wet clothes from adverse weather conditions must be dried within the living unit during inclement weather causing high humidity in same and hinder movement about the unit. Access to a clothes drier appliance is not always convenient especially for vacationers or hunters in remote areas.